


up at half three

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based on video, Drabble, KickTheStickz - Freeform, M/M, uhhhh idk shit is implied but yknow how it be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: chris sleeps over in pj's dorm after filming stuff. (based on pj's data diving video)





	up at half three

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/0bl2wb-j6bQ if you havent seen the video i suggest you watch first :^) the particular scene is abt 10-11 minutes in

PJ's university bed is tiny. It could barely fit his own 6-foot-something body, really, and yet here he lies somehow squished against another 6-foot-something man.

* * *

Chris was more than willing to help out a friend with some video projects. He and PJ ended up filming all day even after the main project was done, silly sketches of no real purpose, short vlogs and behind-the-scenes footage, and videos that were never to be shared with anyone outside of the two. It was getting quite late and PJ's mini-crew had all retired to their respective bedrooms, leaving him and Chris to their lonesome.

 

"I should probably head back home now actually-" Chris yawned into his hand and checked his wristwatch.

 

"Ah. Well, I don't think trains are running this late and I mean it could be dangerous," PJ half-mumbled. In truth, he had no idea if trains were running or not. His sleep-addled brain was just desperate for an excuse to keep Chris around.

 

Chris smirked and plopped himself back onto PJ's tiny tiny bed. "If you wanna sleep with me tonight, you could've just asked." PJ felt his cheeks burn just a little, but he rolled his eyes at the lewd comment.

 

He grabbed his camera and checked the batteries. They might as well film some more things while they're together. Even if no one else will ever see any of it.

* * *

 

It's half-three," PJ comments as toothpaste dribbles from his mouth. Chris keeps the camera steady despite the precarious angle, zooming in on Peej's bizarre visage. He can't help but giggle as the lanky boy waves his arms around and spits out toothpaste like a complete madman.

 

They spend the whole night filming absolute crap on this tiny bed. PJ decides to end this found footage nightmare by saying, "Let's make a video called 'In Bed with Chris and PJ.'" Chris giggles in delight at that.

 

The two sleep deprived boys finally get ready to turn in for the night. PJ didn't have any spare duvets or pillows, and it was quite cold, so he figured there was no harm in sharing a bit of warmth. Just for the night.

 

Chris smiled blissfully as he watched PJ's bright green eyes blink back at him, heavy and drifting. He was glad he had nowhere to be the next day. This already felt like a place he belonged.

* * *

 

They woke up a tangled mess of long limbs and light traces of drool. Chris found his face buried in the back of PJ's curly brown hair, and PJ found his hand gently tugging Chris' arm to wrap around his own waist. Somehow the night remained mostly innocent, but now with PJ's body pressing firmly against Chris, touching in almost every way, Peej couldn't help but feel a magnetic urge to pull in this boy ever closer.

 

Maybe they can pretend to sleep a little longer.


End file.
